mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77/Archive 8
darn Yes in count to 1000 It did not work ... If you want I can email you the way it should be? -- 15:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Send it.-- 15:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ps I did not put my sig in my traffic-- 15:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Good the message are just a warning but users who have the traffic in his sig in Saturday will be deleted.-- 15:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) email sent, It sent a copy to me and the elephant did not come out the best... -- 15:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Did The email get through? -- 16:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ya the elephant is all mixed up.-- 16:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) store guard Just to make sure that no harms done, are you okay with me having a guard to because I could get rid of it if you don't like or even change its job. remember I did mention hat you came up with it first (I said I copied the Idea.-- 18:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ya no problem with that and don't worry about-- 04:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC). Thanks Hey thanks for the help with the nav. And did you make this text size bigger? -- 00:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) No problem with the nav and I don't change the text size.-- 04:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Fixed.-- 04:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Clicks Since you were giving away clicks to shop's could you give me some clicks on plumbing? 22:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sure.-- 02:16, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks 20:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Can you please create an archive for me german. that would be great many thanks -- 01:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 02:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic Could you put your sig in my Traffic? -- 02:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) And you need to fix your sig it messes up everones page. -- 02:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You can use traffic pages in your sig see rules and my sig don't look bad to me send my a pic in my mail of how it looks.-- 02:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It doesn't look bad it just moves the page up and down when you move your mouse over it. -- 02:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Can you put you're sig in my traffic too. P.s. where is my talk Archive?-- 02:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) And happy belated 4th of july! I already sig in your page. and here is User talk:Skipper733/Archive 1.-- 02:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :when does it start? 03:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The traffic start each Saturday and end in the next Saturday.-- 03:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the archive, thank you for the joke in the type up comedy and finally thank you for whatever you may do to help me in the future. Thank you Thank you Thank you.-- 15:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No problem.-- 20:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Notice I noticed that you were removing the Fourth of July message from mine and Boidoh's pages. That's fine, but you're not erasing it completely. You're changing " " into "User:German77/test|USERNAME" I'd advise deleting the Fourth of July thingy entirely. Just thought you might want to know. 02:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The problem are that I save it in my test page and I want to test another thing that is why I'm deleting from others talk pages.-- 02:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Spanish MLNW Take a look at http://es.miredlego.wikia.com/ this. Do you want to make better the wiki in Spanish?-- 05:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well then german your going to be on the spanish wiki alot aren't you.-- 16:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) To be true is easier to write in English but I'm going to take some time with that wiki but almost in this.-- 16:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well at least in the spanish wiki your grammar is top notch. ( though your grammar here is quite good too.)-- 22:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ya I cant write well because I don't have a Spanish computer.-- 22:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hive news You know the colony raising contest is beginning again soon, and the bee battle tournament dates are set If you want to compete in any.-- 22:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Check it out Check out the type up comedy page we have alot of jokes and I think there's still room for some of yours-- 00:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you have been promoted to rollback! 20:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) "Thanks" now is faster to revert edits.-- 20:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey german I was wondering If you new how to make a colored wikitable? -- 16:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :You can't. A wiki table cannot support colour. You need to use a different type of table, German can give an example. 16:15, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ajraddatz you can change the color by the code "background:{color};" and here is some examples 16:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) congrats. well congratulations I just found out that you are now rank 8 but anyway come see my page do you like my welcome thing?:-}-- 19:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I was rank 8 like 2 weeks ago and is cool you welcome just make text bigger.-- 19:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) OK-- 19:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Gems you were sayin u had gems i could buy? How much r u sellin em for cause I would love to buy all of ur gem thanx! I have 1 ruby and sapphire, 3 diamonds.-- 03:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) How much u want em" 4? 8 Clicks each.-- 03:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) so thats 40 clix? do u want me to click elemental wind 20 times then Pet Panther? I want it in my purple mod.-- 03:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) So is it ur may pop purple Popper? that u want cliced 40 times? Ya I'm low in purple bricks.-- 03:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Okay so I will make a package of 2 installments since it's harvest limit is 10 purple brix. Installment package 1: 20 clix then u harvest the brix then package 2 will begin ok!?-- 03:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) OK!-- 04:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I will start clicking now! I'll complete trade this arvo i gotta go! Bye Go ahead with the next pack. German I'm giving the last 20 clix now! I also Gave u 20 clix to ur elemental water module and 20 to ur pet panther, because that way for me is the best way to get green brix! ok sending gems and remember sig with ~~~~.-- 16:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What is your mln Name?-- 16:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) My mln name is heloitsme-- 02:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I send the friend request.-- 03:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Your Delivery Module I just played ur delivery module game, and I won delivery arcade module blueprint! Cool.-- 03:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Attachment Attachment IS a Networker. Let me make the article please. 19:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) skull pic Skullkeepa14 wants a clear pic for himself I was hoping you could help him out?-- 20:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I can. I will upload one for him soon. 20:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :OK its ready in 5 minutes. 21:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 8 I'm rank 8 wohoo! and see my page dose it need any work enjoy your vacation cool joeman maybe I can help you.-- 21:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) and what do I need help on?-- 21:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) To get Grey Bricks or shields. 21:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi why am I on the list for traffic thats on the other scoreboard 8-{ -- 22:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Because you have your traffic in your sig.-- 22:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok put it back you must wait to the next traffic-- 22:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Joeman200 sig One of joeman's sigs are messed up. You may need to help him. Heh heh Looks like fb100z was right when he siad that he should not have introduced the first sig design you must have alot of complaints about sigs. oh and sorry for bothering you about some one else's trouble but I really don't know how to fix it right now .-- 22:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm here to help. 00:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Gracias, vine a traer la informacion sobre la existencia de la wiki.--Toa D. (talk) 00:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) OK.-- 00:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Gracias, vine a traer la informacion sobre la existencia de la wiki.(Thanks, I came to bring the information about the existence of the wiki).-- 03:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I know Spanish you don't have to translate.-- 03:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC) No. it's for the people who don't understand-- 03:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oh OK.-- 03:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Mögen Sie Ihr Netzwerk Lego Wikia-- 03:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Huh?-- 03:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oh right thats german, w00ps! I'll speak in spanish, lol-- 03:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Entonces, ¿cómo sobre el comercio de las gemas, Usted no me ha enviado un amigo-- 03:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) send.-- 03:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) WEll errr... LOL MEGA LOL........ I used this website to translate into spanish-- 03:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Gracias a usted tiene un buen día-- 03:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) the word that you say have nonsense the right word is: Gracias que tenga un buen día. But any way no problem.-- 03:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Well....LoL MEGA LOL... I used this website to translate into spanish.....,..,l.-- 03:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout that?-- 03:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I don't care about your bad grammar in other languages.-- 03:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Nm. I meant sorry for doing that too u-- 04:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Huh?.-- 04:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Cryogentic sleep unit I believe cryogentic sleep unit is spelt cryogenic sleep unit-- 04:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) thanks I change the name right now.-- 04:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) No probs!.-- 04:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Please check for evidence before moving or requesting for a move. Thanks :) : 06:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hey im only rank 5!-- 08:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'm rank 5 See how quick it took me to get to rank 5!, Just more than 2 weeks!-- 06:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Cool now the hard part is get the gypsum and pipes.-- 15:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC) traffic question did I win?-- 02:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Let me see.-- 02:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Two things The items article is still in the stub category. Second I think its time for you to get another archive.-- 03:05, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Fist thing see rank 5 items second thing is a good idea.-- 03:14, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :: First you spelt first wrong and second you were right about first. Thats confusing. -- 03:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Re:MLNW español Hola, te habla kung fu panda 1 de Peru, porfavor ayudame a hacer un wikia. Es es.mylegonetwork.com, porfavor responde rapido. Cual es el problema.-- 23:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC)